Stole the Wrong Thing
by MusicLoveNiley
Summary: To be put simply, this story is about the day when Miley Stewart stole the wrong thing and got away with it" - Niley fluff! A very strange collab between LittleBlueNightGown and I. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Nick's P.O.V**

To be put simply, this story is about the day that Miley Stewart stole the wrong thing, and got away with it.

We'd been best friends since our Freshman year of high school, when she'd asked me to point out where Ontario is on the map. I was quickly captivated by her funny remarks on everything, and her huge snorting laugh. Most girls would be embarrassed to laugh like that, but Miley's just seemed so natural that nobody even looked her way. It just fit her perfectly. Soon, we were inseperable.

Miley wasn't a rich girl. In fact, her whole family (her mom, dad, two sisters, two brothers and herself) lived in a small 3 bedroom house when I met her. By the time she was a Sophomore, her older brother and sister had both gone away to college, so they managed to get some space back. Growing up, Miley hardly ever had any indulgences, or expensive clothes. In fact, she said that at one point when she was around 12, she only had one pair of jeans and two t-shirts, all of which were hand-me-downs.

I however had lived the life of luxury and wealth my whole life. My father was a hugely successful music producer, earning well over $700,000 for each record he produced. The down side to his wealth was that my parents' relationship was completely based on money. I knew for a fact they didn't love each other, and never had. My dad had only agreed to marrying her in the first place because he wanted someone to take care of the house while he was away working, and because she had agreed to being his go-to fuck-buddy. I'd heard them arguing one night when I was 10, and everything I'd ever thought about their 'undying love for each other' had turned out to be a sham.

During the summer between our Freshman and Sophomore years, my dad's newest album came out. He'd thought it was gonna be a hit, but it was a complete flop. He became desperately in debt, and it put awful pressure on my mother and father's marriage. Eventually, in the October, they applied for a divorce and my mother and I moved out. We had to leave our beautiful manor house and lavish lifestyle behind, and move into a 2 bedroom townhouse. The only real upside I could see to it, was that it was right next door to Miley's house. I could no longer throw away my father's money on fancy clothes, or good food, or the latest cell phone. I moped for days and days, and finally, Miley had had enough.

We were sat on my bed, while I moaned on and on about how it sucked to be me, when she groaned, and stood up. She charged over to my door, and pointed roughly out of it. "You're coming with me, now." she spat.

We walked into town, without speaking. I didn't have any idea of where she was taking me, I just let her drag me by the hand while I sulked the whole way there, not in the least bit curious. She eventually led my into Toys R Us (of all places) and stood in front of me, arms crossed, as if she wanted me to do something.

"What?" I asked with attitude as I looked around expectantly.

"Go get." she replied simply. I looked at her confused. At last, she sighed, and told me like I should have known, "Go get something small that you like the look of, and bring it back to me. I'll be waiting over here." She slipped over to a secluded corner, while I hesitantly walked away to try and find something. I had no idea of her intentions with whatever it was, so I just ran off to the practical jokes section, a place I always had to visit on my frequent visits there with my father as a kid. I smiled at the familiar memory, picking out some juggling balls.

When I got back to Miley, she beckoned me over quickly. I held out the black velvet bag containing the three juggling balls, and she snatched it away from me. She turned her body away slightly, and I watched as she ripping the tag off, and stuffed the bag up her skirt between her legs. I just watched, mystified, as she turned to walk out of the shop smiling innocently at me. What's more, her walking was perfectly normal! I quickly looked around to check if anyone had spotted her strange turn of behavior, completely paranoid now.

That was the first of many times that we stole.

The funny thing is, I did actually use those juggling balls - a lot. I quickly became quite the expert in fact.

Miley soon managed to teach me how to take stuff as well as she did. She showed me that I could steal small things, sell them on, and then save up for the bigger things. I'd never noticed she actually had some quite cool stuff. She taught me to always wear a loose jumper, or carry shopping bags, so I could simply pop things in after pulling off the tag, and how to spot security cameras. I soon became almost addicted to stealing things, Miley too. It gave us such a rush! For about 3 months, we just stole from shops, but soon, the thrill wasn't enough, and neither was the price. We wanted to steal bigger and better things.

So we began plotting. We began scouring the whole of our town for the big country houses, trying to find good ones to steal from.

We weren't obsessed like some people. We still had a life other than planning ways to rob peoples houses, and had jobs of our own, even if they were both at Chuck E Cheese ..

Time went on, and we successfully managed to steal from 3 houses over a period of 4 months. It took time to watch the people who lived there. They were often big manor houses with gates and things, so we would sit, ready to strike at any time (but knowing that we probably weren't going to go through with it till we planned) in my old green Chevy truck. We had to figure out how many people were living there, how often they left the house, how long for, if they went on business trips regularly, whether they left any windows or doors open, where security reinforcements were and how to get around them, and finally, how to get the most expensive things out without anyone noticing they were gone. Jewelry was always a good one. We tended to steal little pieces, preferably the most valuable objects, that rested at the bottom of the jewelry boxes, somewhat forgotten. Small designer features that collected dust on a mantle piece. were good too, but not every house had those. If anyone ever reported the robberies, no one ever caught up with us, and nothing was shown on the news.

Miley and I spent more and more time together. Sometimes, when we were bored, we would play truth or dare, and the results were hilarious. If we didn't comply to the dare/truth, the other person won, and therefore was allowed to turn down one dare and one truth in the next game. There was one particular dare though, that went a little too far and opened up a whole new perspective to our friendship.

"I dare you .." Miley trailed off thoughtfully. We were lying flat on our backs on her bedroom floor while ditching school one day. Her family were out at work or school. her silence bothered me, so I rolled onto my stomach and propped my head up on my elbows, gazing at her, waiting for what she had to give me. I watched as her eyes narrowed, trying to come up with the dare of all dares.

Suddenly her eyes darkened curiously. She glanced at me, wide-eyed and grinning. That got me worried. "I dare you to kiss me" she rather confidently stated. My own eyes widened as I realised what she had just said. She looked at me smugly, knowing she'd defeated me. Being intimate was the one thing I had never thought about when with Miley.

So I even surprised myself when I crashed my lips down on hers.

She gently pushed my head away and stared at me shocked. "I win" I whispered grinning. And then my mouth was back on hers, moving my lips with her own plump pink ones. I picked her up, lay her down on her bed gently. I still couldn't believe what was happening, so was in a complete daze when she shuffled out of her tank top! She writhed underneath me, ever so tantalisingly, and even though she was my best friend, I just couldn't help but let certain 'bodily functions' from interrupting. She broke away and gasped as she felt my hard on on her leg, which I accompanied it with a groan.

And then her hot, sweaty, sexy body was all over mine in the most intimate way possible. It wasn't the last time this incident occurred. In fact, it was the reshaping of our relationship.

In our Junior year of high school, November, Miley and I had counted up 9 robberies. The money we got back from selling the items on came to a grand total of $54,6298! We even moved out and rented a small apartment not too far from my dad's old manor. Whenever we drove past it, I would stare longingly at it, knowing that I could never have anything like that again, not from stealing anyway. We could, but that would mean getting caught - I was supposedly earning my money from Chuck E Cheese, and it would be impossible to buy somewhere like that on those measly wages. I would stare at the large sign outside the front gate reading 'Russo Manor - Keep Out'. I wanted to know who this guy was that had bought my home.

So Miley and I started planning for our elaborate 10th robbery, nicknamed (by Miley) 'Operation Home Wrecker'.

Miley and I spent the next month and a half watching the 'Russo Manor' (I hated calling it that). We planned out everything, as usual, exactly how it would go when the day of 'Operation Home Wrecker' came around. Miley and I spent day and night spying on my previous house. The anger rose in me when I found that he had a family just like mine, with a daughter about my age. She was pretty, i'll give her that, but my hatred of her father was far too great to

From many searches online and careful observations, we had gathered several main conclusions about the Russo family - the man was a rich hotel owner, and his wife was an out-all-day house wife, much like my mother used to be. They had a son, older than the girl, that I guess didn't live with them because he was hardly ever there. The girl left the mansion from around 8am in the morning (when she would go to school) and 4pm (when she came home from school). Like most wealthy teenage girls, went to parties on most Friday nights. She often left at 7pm, which we used as our prime target time. The man, Lord - yes, his title was 'Lord' - Russo was hardly ever home. He was often away on business trips, and tended to get out on the town when he returned home. Now the wife was a different story. She was usually at home during the day with her girlfriends. She was one of those moms who think they're still young and go out clubbing. On Fridays she got home late at night - close to midnight, giving us our Friday night window.

Miley, being Miley, just _had_ to get every little detail perfect. She walked around the day before writing things down, gathering up the tiniest pieces of information and writing them down on the fewest pieces of paper as possible, reading them out to me over and over again. She had never been nervous when stealing from shops, but when it came to house robberies, she tended to let her anxiety get the better of her.

"And you're _absolutely sure_ Lord Russo is on a business trip, right?" Miley asked, pacing the room ruffling her brown curls.

"Miley, relax, it's gonna be fine! I know that house like the back of my hand!" I told her, taking a hold of her shoulders to stop her pacing. She gazed up at me with the worried eyes of a child. I gazed back at them, trying pour confidence into them. "Hey" I leaned into her ear, embracing her in a friendly hug, "why don't you have a relaxing bath tonight. It'll calm you down a treat." she shivered at the feel of my breath on her neck. I loved it when she did that. It made me feel like I had some sort of power over her. Then again, she could do exactly the same thing to me when she wanted to.

Friday night came, and at 6:30pm Miley and I had everything ready to go. Miley was somewhat calmer after her bath (or rather, our bath - she'd made me join her). Our bags for the stolen items were ready to be filled with all types of treasures we would find in the Russo Manor. We wore our normal everyday clothes, so no one would be suspicious.

By 7:05 that night, the girl was gone, and it was time to commence 'Operation Home Wrecker.'

We casually walked over to the Russo Manor, and entered the giant house. We didn't look around, because that was the type of behavior that made anyone watching suspicious. We had seen the daughter slip out a key from under the plant pot outside the door, when she came home from a party drunk one night, so we used the advantage.

The moment I entered the mansion, I noticed everything was different. They had redone the carpet and walls (and they obviously had bad taste), the furniture was different, and they had even taken out a wall so the house would seem bigger. I didn't like it one bit.

Miley put the key back under the plant pot after unlocking my old home. We slipped in the house casually and as soon as the huge front door closed behind us, we scrambled about, searching for the goods we came for. Miley looked through the downstairs, while I checked the other floors upstairs. It was wierd going back into my old room to see it all decorated with floral prints and, ultimately, pink. Her name, Selena, was printed in large silver letters on her door. There were photographs covering the walls, of her stupid friends. I _did_ however find a rather large jewelry box containing lots of real gold, real silver, diamonds and other precious items. I quickly dug out my tools to pick out the diamonds from some of the rings hiding at the bottom, quickly replacing them with fake ones. I also picked up some designer clothes, still with their tags on, sitting at the bottom of her cupboard, and a pair of fur-lined leather gloves, which I priced at about $700.

The items I picked up in the other rooms on the second floor were the same types of things as the girl's bedroom. Miley found a drawer full of watches and other various items. They were all scattered all around the drawer and they certainly wouldn't be easy to notice if they were gone. I gave her a fist bump for being so awesome.

By 8:30pm Miley and I found so much stuff. My backpack was full of various items and Miley's was as well. We took one last look in the living room, debating on whether to take the silver platter lying on the large coffee table.

That's when the front door opened.

Miley and I knew there was no time to find a hiding place. She quietly squealed in panic while I tried to formulate a plan in my head. The echoing footsteps coming from the hall were too dainty to be a man's, yet it was far too early for the woman to be home, so it must have been the daughter, Selena. She had come home earlier than usual ruining our whole plan.

I snapped my fingers as an idea came to me, and dragged Miley to the doorway of the living room and stood there. We watched as Selena hung her coat up in the closet then looked up to see Miley and I. She stepped back slightly, before registering that the looks on our faces were not aggressive. "Uh, who are you?" she straightened herself up to look powerful.

I couldn't believe I was about to say this, "We are... entertainers! Sent by your father... Lord Russo!" I could tell Miley was panicking by the look on her face and the almost inaudible whimpers escaping her quivering lips. I rubbed her back a little hoping to make her calm.

"Entertainers?! Are you kidding me?!" she asked disbelievingly.

"No hones-" I started but was interrupted.

"What is he up to now?" She reached up to her face and rubbed her forehead then began to talk very fast, "My father is so _full_ of himself! Entertainers?!" she repeated again. "I can't believe him!" She sighed, obviously angry with her father. Perhaps he'd done something like this before. I gave myself a mental pat on the back. She then looked back up to us. "If you're entertainers... then... go ahead and do your act. You might as well be useful." She put her hands on her hips and waited boredly

"Act?" I questioned and she looked strangely at me. "Oh, yeah, right... act...act..." I said quietly "Well... I'm a juggler." I said, and I spotted 5 round stones in a bowl on the table by the door. I quickly made my way over to them, and began juggling them, as Miley just slapped her forehead, obviously not impressed.

Selena just stood there and looked at me strangely, like Miley, obviously not impressed. "Wait, wait! What is she?" she said pointing accusingly towards Miley.

Miley opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted, "Miley is a singer!" I blurted out. The second I said it, I knew I would regret it. I actually had never heard her sing before. Not even humming. Miley, stared at me with an 'Oh I'm sooo gonna get you back for that later' look. She however listened to what I said and scurried over to the huge grand piano at the opposite end of the hall. I couldn't see her face properly as she sat on the stool. She seemed to be thinking of what to perform. She put her fingers to the keys, slipped them off a few times in hesitation, but eventually, to my surprise, started playing. I knew she played piano, but I didn't know she was so good! I stared at her in awe.

Then she opened her mouth and started singing. For the almost four years I had known her, even having lived with her for a little while, I couldn't believe I'd never heard her sing. In my entire life, I'd never heard a voice stronger, purer, more beautiful.. She literally had the voice of an angel. And her piano playing was out of this world! The many motions of her fingers on the keys merged smoothly into one.

And she, Miley, was beautiful. I'd never seen just how.. well, just how _Miley_ she was! There was nobody I could think of in the world who was like her!

Of course, I knew she was beautiful - everyone could see that - but that was like saying that Selena was pretty - it didn't really mean that much. Now, it was like a whole new light was shining down on her. I could notice every tiny detail about her - the different tints of colour in her glossy brown curls, the way she held her shoulders up straight, even thought she was nervous, her long legs that tapped on the peddles in the right rhythm... She was just so damn beautiful!

She hit every high note, and didn't seem in the least bit nervous. I had never heard the song before, so it must have been an original.

She finished her song, looking over at Selena for her response, not even glancing my way to see mine. I was pretty sure I was still staring, but I didn't care. I clapped, completely awestruck.

Selena clapped her hands and started cheering, "Wow! My dad finally got some useful, talented people!" She turned towards me, "Well, maybe more like person..." Miley giggled, finally looking my way. I was still looking at her, but when my brain registered what Selena had said, I realised I'd been the target of an insult. I let it go though because I knew it was true. Miley was by far the most talented person I knew.

It became silent. I had no reason to care about that because I had other thing to work out, like my sudden feelings for Miley and what they were. "Soooo..." Selena rocked back and forth awkwardly on her feet, trying to make conversation "why do you have that big bag with you?" she questioned me.

Miley stepped in this time; she must have lost all of the nervousness she had before. "It's for... our props! You know - microphones, music sheets, a few little instruments... But they're for our bigger shows." Then she quieted down, stepping away from the piano and making her way back over to me. Her hips swayed deliciously, and I had to stop myself from getting a little... excited...

"Oh... So, is your act done now?" she asked, sounding a little desperate to get us out of her house.

"Yep!" I quickly chirped. "We should probably get going to out next performance now."

"Thanks for the performance! It was great!" she shouted to us as we quickly gathered our bags and scurried out of the door.

"Bye!" Miley and I both shouted to Selena. We walked out of the grounds silently.

Once we got to the truck, Miley played up. She was doing her whole 'I'm angry but I'm not gonna let you see that' thing. She knew it never worked, so I wasn't sure why she still did it. "Miley? What's wrong?" I asked casually. To be honest, I was shaking inside. We were so close to getting caught, but all thanks to Miley, we were out of there _with the goods!_ What's more, I'd gained a new view on my best friend.

"Nick, you made me sing!" she obviously wasn't very happy about it. Neither would I though. I threw the bag in the back of the truck and started driving a different route home so that any witnesses would think we'd gone towards town.

It was silent for a while as we drove, not wanting to think about it. Being Miley though, she had to bring it up again. I pulled over on a small backroad covered by trees. She turned to me and I just stared right back at her, taking in her beautiful features in the glow of the moonlight. "I've never wanted to sing in front of anyone Nick! You've never even _heard_ me sing!" she threw her hands in the air. "What if I _couldn't_ sing and you'd said that! you were taking one heck of a chance Nick! I was the one who got us out of there! If you hadn't spent so much time trying to figure out whether the silver platter was worth taking, we wouldn't ha-" I interrupted her with a fierce kiss. It was different from the other kisses I gave her. It was not lust-filled, or just a 'friends with benefits' kind of kiss - it was passionate, and intense. I was really falling for her. No doubt about it. I tried to show her just how much she suddenly meant to me. I tried to get across the intensity in which she'd flown headlong into my life, yet had already been such a big part of it for so long before. Finally she started kissing back.

Kissing her like that was incredible. Miley hadn't been my first kiss, or the first girl I'd slept with either, but she was certainly the best at what she did. She threaded her fingers in my hair, caressing my face with her tiny hands, wrapped her legs around me and straddling my lap in the driver's seat. It wasn't going anywhere for now, but just the kiss was enough to blow my mind.

I pulled away slowly, looking Miley deeply in the eyes. She just sat on my thighs, startled, yet calm. "I'm sorry for making you sing," I whispered "but then again, you got us out of there." I smiled and looked at her even more deeply. She just stayed silent. I spoke again, leaning back into my seat. "You know Miles, you were only supposed to steal the valuables, not my heart as well!" I chuckled.

She stared at me for a moment before clearly, slowly saying, "But your heart is worth more to me than any of those so called valuables..." she smiled and pointed to the backpacks in the back of the truck, filled with so called 'props'. I smiled too, and before I knew it, my lips were on hers again.

And _that_ is why Miley Stewart got away with stealing the wrong thing - my heart.

**Hey guys, it's LittleBlueNightGown here :) This is the collab by MusicLoveNiley and I. It was a really weird idea, and we may continue it if we get 5 reviews, but we'd love it if you can nominate it for Best Oneshot in the NJK awards :) It would mean a lot to the both of us! Anyway, 5 reviews for us to continue it! Thanks for reading :)**

**(: Kizzy and Kelsy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! It's Kelsy (MusicLoveNiley)! Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! And please read the author's note at the bottom. It has some important news.. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

When we came home from our terrifying incident at the Russo Manor, we stuffed the backpacks in our enormous walk-in closet. We both had more pressing things on our minds. We hadn't spoken much since our heated kiss in the truck. Inside I was freaking out because I had no idea what this made us now. Were we still just friends with benefits? Were we an item? Were we dating? Serious? Was it a mistake? Did I mean to her what she suddenly meant to me?

We both stood staring at the closet door, waiting for the other to say something. The tension was unbearable, but unbreakable too. Neither of us had a clue where this was going. That's when I realised that we were both still just kids, and didn't know what the _heck_ we were doing most of the time.

I heard the air rush as she swiftly turned around and headed towards the door. Before I could stop myself, I cried out "Miley!" just a little too loud.

She turned back to me with an unreadable expression. She looked confused, yet surprised - exactly how you were supposed to look when someone broke an awkward silence so abruptly. She didn't speak though, giving me the opportunity to be the bigger person. "Miles, I'm just as confused as you are here," I croaked, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly, "we need to talk about this."

"OK," was her quiet reply. Our bed didn't so much as creak as she sat herself down and patted the space beside her, beckoning me. I joined her quickly and locked my eyes on my knees.

I stuttered a few times, stopping and starting, at a loss for words. "Miles, I think we both know that that kiss wasn't normal," I said, trying to sound casual about it. "It was... something else... and I think I prefer it like that..."

I half expected/wanted it to be like one of those moments you see in chick flicks where the guy only has to say one thing and the girl is all over him kissing him again, or she says some cheesy line like the one Miley had used after we kissed - but she stayed quiet. She didn't move for a while after my lame attempt at a Hollywood moment.

I sighed, knowing that I would have to fully explain myself and engage her in a real conversation. "Miley, I like you - a lot - and... ugh, I'm just gonna cut to the chase - what did that kiss exactly mean to you?" I finally turned to her exasperated already.

She had been staring straight at me the whole time and I hadn't realised. She ran a stressed hand through her hair, like she was battling with some internal resistance stopping her from speaking her mind. "Nick, I loved it, and I like you a whole lot too..." I waited for the 'but' patiently. "But," bingo, "I'm still angry at you for making me do that." I cocked my head to the side, confused. "You could have given me a little support and sung too ya know..."

Now totally confused, I moved in closer to her. "OK, one, that was an original song and I have never heard it before. Second, I don't - scratch that - _can't _sing. Thirdly-"

"What do you mean you can't sing?" She cried incredulously.

"I mean _I can't sing!_ I have not got a voice like yours-"

"Well duh, you're a guy! You're not supposed to sound like a girl you doofus! You have a beautiful voice!" her tone began to raise and her cheeks flushed an angry pink. She looked so hot when she was angry..

"You've never heard me sing before so-"

"I hear you sing all the time, Nick!" She stood up, throwing her hands in the air. "In the shower, when you're doing housework, for crying out loud boy, you sing in your _sleep!_"She paced around the room a little tiredly for a few seconds, hands on hips, lips pursed. "But this isn't about whether or not you can sing, this is about why you even put me danger of ruining our cover! You didn't know I could sing! What if I'd been really bad, huh? We'd have had our cover blown like-" she snapped her fingers, "_that_! And then what would we have done? Where would we have run?" She began going off onto a tangent, yet the conversation was still relevant, "I mean, think about it Nick, we can't keep this up. One of these days, something like that is going to happen again and we aren't going to be so lucky! We could go to jail! We'd lose _everything_!" A single tear rolled angrily down her left cheek. She was right. We couldn't keep doing this. We had to get jobs and get on with our lives! If anyone ever found out about how much we'd stolen, we'd be put in jail for months, maybe even _years_. She turned away from me and started walking toward the door again.

'Looks like you'll have to make your own Hollywood moment' I thought to myself, as I grabbed her retreating hand. My swift but gentle pull on her arm left her stunned as I pressed my lips against hers. She was board stiff for a moment or two, but then blinked a few times and relaxed. Her hand travelled hesitantly from mine, and up my arm until they linked behind my neck. My own hands instinctively rested on her petite waist. She slowly rose up a little, standing on her toes, sparing my neck from having to bend over too far.

I was willing to keep it sweet, but I quickly felt her tongue skim over my bottom lip. Something stirred within me as she pressed her body against mine. There she was, this beautiful soul who happened to be my best friend, kissing me so intensely that I couldn't help but direct her over to the bed again...

* * *

The first thing I noticed as my body drew itself from its deep slumber, was the heavy smell surrounding us - sex. Miley had always told me I was weird for liking the post-sex smell. I couldn't help it. I got a sort of kick out of it, because it reminded me of the night before. I sucked in a deep breath, and as I did, I noticed something heavy pushing down on my chest. As my eyes slowly, reluctantly opened, they rested on an unfamiliar sight - Miley's heavenly body entwined with mine.

I was slightly taken back by this. Although Miley and I did often have sex, we could never sleep together. We were both notorious for kicking out in our sleep, talking (or in my case, as Miley claimed, singing) and even pushing each other off the bed. We'd tried the whole 'holding each other while sleeping' thing, but always woke up on our respective sides of the bed, because it was just too uncomfortable.

So it was very odd to have Miley's bare naked body wrapped around me and yet feel more comfortable than ever. I was almost too scared to breathe incase I disturbed her and caused her to move. I couldn't even bring myself to pull the comforter up to keep her warm.

As much as I tried not to wake her up, she soon stirred from her slumber anyway. She slowly opened her eyes, skimmed them over my also naked body and looked up at me with a confused look. Her hair tickled my chest and I came up in goosebumps. I shrugged - I was as clueless as she was - then smiled a little. She smiled back, and lay down again. Her face was turned up as if to look at me, but her eyes would not meet mine. I pulled the comforter up to our chests to give Miley the respect she deserved after having me staring at her for so long. She quickly wrapped it tightly around her, suddenly self-conscious. "Hey Miles," I whispered softly and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Hey," she whispered back. She looked a little uncomfortable, so I decided not to bring up the subject I was dying to talk about... us. I didn't know what else to say, so I stayed silent and just took in her beauty. She must have not known what to say either because she stayed silent, too. It was like we were right back to the way it was last night when we arrived home - square one.

After what seemed like endless centuries, I finally spoke up, tired of the silence. "What is this all about, Miley?" I mentally slapped myself for bringing _us_ up. I just couldn't help it!

She sighed, drawing her arms further into herself as she grew more uncomfortable. "I don't know, Nick. I'm leaving that up to you," she paused, "because I sure am clueless." What was she leaving up to me? If we were going to stay friends with benefits or if we were going to take it to the next level? I didn't want to choose _for_ her.

I thought I might as well try to get as far as square two. "Okay then... Miles? You wanna go bowling tonight?" I stayed patient, holding my breath, and waited for her answer. My ears were longing to hear. _Sure Nick, I would love to go bowling with you! Maybe afterwards we can elope and get marri-_.. i stopped that thought right there, because.. Well, that was just plain silly.

"I'd _love_ to go bowling with you," she smiled and leaned up towards my face to give me a gentle, quick kiss. My heart swelled with happiness, but I waited with baited breath for her 'but'. It didn't come. She _did_ however say "I'm gonna pone your freaking ass though."

* * *

"Yes! Another strike!" I shouted and Miley gave me a glare. A playful glare. "Hey! It's not my fault I'm much better at bowling then you!" I laughed.

"You know, the only reason why you're better is cause you play with _your_ balls all the time!" She stuck her tongue out at me then walked up to the ball return to get her bowling ball.

"Hey, you play with them more than I do!" I chuckled at her expression, genuinely surprised at my remark.

"Wow, Gray, you actually came up with a decent come back for the first time in... Oh wait, ever." She smiled smugly and pulled her pink bowling ball up to her chest, ready to roll it down the lane. I stood back, arms crossed to watch her fail. She rolled the ball right down the middle of the lane and it smacked all of the pins down for the first time. I couldn't believe it! She got a strike! She turned around and jumped as if she'd won the entire game. "YES!" she squealed and sat down giddily on her chair while waiting for me to finish my turn. I walked over to get my bowling ball out of the return, kissed it for good luck, and swung it back.

That's when I heard two things. There was Miley's squeal as the ball flew backwards out of my hand and dangerously close to her, and a familar song that I hadn't heard in over a year. Quickly apologising to Miley, but still stuck in my thoughts, I let the song ring through my ears. It was one of the songs my dad had produced. I didn't like it all that much, but that didn't matter - it had given me a brilliant idea.

"Nick?! What the hell?!" Miley came right up to me, clutching my large blue bowling ball.

"N-nothing I just... I just got an idea..." I studied her face with a plan formulating in my head. Poor little Miley, so unknowing of how successful she could be. That would all soon change..

* * *

"Nick, seriously, where are we going?" Miley begged for the hundredth time. We were in the car, having finished our bowling game (she won thanks to my thoughts being elsewhere). I'd been totally vacant since hearing the song. I knew I'd have to tell Miley before we got _there_, and I could feel it coming soon.

I stopped at a red light and looked at her. Her expression was a little worried, but mostly begging and frustrated. "I'm taking you to my dad's production company," I told her outright. "We're gonna try and get you a record deal, and I'm gonna be your producer."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh!! A little bit of a cliffy!! :D Haha thank Kizzy(LittleBlueNightGown) for that! Anyways... the NJK Awards are now over... this didn't win anything but I wasn't expecting to win an award on the first nomination I've ever had! :)**

**Go check out my oneshot, Right Here! I just uploaded it today! R&R!**

**Kizzy has decided she is going to work on her big story (Mary's Song Story Niley!) and her short Jemi story plus a few one-shots. So, it looks like if this is continued, then it will mainly be me writing. So if you DO want this continued, lemme know in a review! If readers want this story continued, then I'll continue it, but if not, then I won't continue it. So, it's your call! :D**

**Review!! Thanks!! :D**

**-KeLsY:) AKA MusicLoveNiley**


End file.
